


Between Dreams and Reality

by Pitry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitry/pseuds/Pitry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s daydreams are of Horcruxes and Hallows; his nightmares are of death and pain. He lives in the moments in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Dreams and Reality

Harry wakes up in the middle of the night. He’s not quite sure what woke him up, and then he hears it: Hermione giggles, Ron hushes her urgently, the springs on the small bed squeak. She moans; he groans; their breaths become louder as they do their best to remain quiet, and all of a sudden the noises from the bed stop and Ron’s whisper is carried throughout the tent. “I love you.”

Harry wishes himself to sleep again, to not be reminded of their intimacy and comfort in one another. Thoughts of Ginny come to his mind and take hold of it. Ron and Hermione start whispering and he thinks he hears his name and he turns in his bed. He tries to force into his mind the thoughts that work so well during day, to imagine himself, master of the Hallows, master of death, walking out to meet Voldemort, whose Horcruxes are no match for him. During the day it doesn’t matter that he’s seventeen and not as good at school as Hermione and hasn’t even sat his N.E.W.T.s yet, and he can see himself victorious and Ginny’s smile and all with the Hallows in his hand. But at night there are no Hallows and all he sees is Ginny, hugging someone else in front of his grave. 

He drifts off to uneasy sleep with that image in his mind.

Someone shakes him; he stirs. “Harry,” he hears a voice, so familiar. Hermione. He blinks and opens his eyes.

The tent is in semi-darkness. It’s still dark outside and no one has turned on the lights but there’s an odd, moving blue light somewhere behind him and it’s reflected in Hermione’s eyes. He doesn’t see her too well without his glasses, only blotches of colour and the mane of her hair, making blurred silhouettes of moving snakes on the tent’s canvas - or maybe it’s his own hair. Her hand is on his shoulder, then travels lower, to his chest.

“We’ve been thinking,” she says, sounding slightly embarrassed, “Ron and me. We have each other and you don’t have anyone. We don’t want you to be alone.”

He blinks as he tries to understand what exactly she is saying, and her hand travels to his abdomen. “We want this - you with me and Ron.”

“With... together?” he asks, making sure he understood her, and she nods. “And Ron’s okay with this?”

He turns around to look at his best friend. Ron is clad in his shocking orange pyjama, and with it he’s an explosion of colours, blue on red on blue. His blue eyes are wide and clear and above them his red hair that looks so much brighter in this darkness, and beyond it Harry can see the jar with the flames, and without his glasses it looks almost as if the flames and the hair are one. 

“Are you?” he asks.

Ron hesitates for a moment, then nods. “Yeah,” he says and doesn’t sound too reassured to Harry, but then he says again, “Yeah, I want this too,” and his voice is louder and more confident. “I want this.”

Harry still stares at Ron when Hermione asks, “Is it okay, Harry? Do you want this?” and he nods, but she can’t see him in the darkness and so she asks again, “Is it okay?”

“Yeah,” he says, and his voice comes out in a weird croak. “Yeah.”

She hesitates for a moment longer, then her hand travels lower still, from his abdomen downwards, and she passes her hand on his pyjama trousers. Harry swallows. He’s still looking at Ron and Ron’s eyes seem hypnotised by Hermione’s hand. Eventually he lifts his gaze to look at Harry and then his lips touch Harry’s. Ron’s mouth is dry and his breathing is shallow and he doesn’t taste like anything Harry has ever tasted before but that’s okay. Harry closes his eyes and allows himself to kiss Ron back. 

Hermione’s hand moves - now her hands are on his chest again, pulling up the pyjama shirt. He breaks the kiss with Ron to help her get the shirt off, but when he seeks Ron’s face again to resume the kiss, she takes his face gently in her hand and pulls him towards her. Hermione’s lips are softer than Ron’s and not as dry but there’s still something of him about them. One of her hands is running up and down his bare back, the other is still on his face, and now there’s a larger hand on his pyjama trousers, going up and down. 

“Ron’s feeling a little lonely,” Hermione says with a small smile from within the kiss, then lets go of his mouth and leans above him to kiss Ron. Ron’s hand leaves Harry and Harry opens his eyes to see it in Hermione’s hair. At some point they attached their own beds to his and now they’re both kneeling above him and kissing enthusiastically. Ron has already taken off his clothes, and at some point Hermione’s shirt has disappeared too. Funny, Harry muses, he doesn’t remember when her hands have ever left him completely. 

Feeling slightly ridiculous like that, between the two of them, Harry sends a hand to Ron and starts stroking him in the same manner as Ron did until a moment ago. He can see Ron freezing, and his eyes fly open and seek Harry. Harry is already about to draw his hand back when the blue blotches that are Ron’s eyes find him and even though they’ve never done _this_ before, he’s still his best friend and he knows that look. _Don’t stop_. Harry starts stroking more forcefully and with much more confidence.

With one hand on Ron he turns now to Hermione. His mouth can’t touch her face but if he sits up he can reach her neck and then go lower, to her breasts. The kiss between Ron and Hermione ends and now Hermione lowers herself to lie on the bed, and Harry’s mouth is still on her. All of a sudden he feels Ron’s hands behind him but they’re not moving and Harry thinks that perhaps having his head buried in Hermione’s breasts is not the best of ideas so soon after Ron came back, so soon after he promised Ron that there was nothing going on between them. 

But Ron doesn’t seem to mind anymore, for some reason. He can hear his voice now, in a whisper in his ear, “Budge up,” and a hand rubbing his pelvis and then he shifts to allow Ron to take off his pyjama trousers. Ron does so with one strong pull and all of a sudden his hands are on Harry - _really_ on Harry - and Harry can’t help it and accidentally presses with his teeth around Hermione’s nipple. She groans loudly and he’s worried and looks up to say sorry, and then she says, “No, you numpty, that’s a _good_ thing.”

He smiles, slightly in embarrassment, and finds her breasts again with his mouth but his hands are going lower. He’s not quite sure where to move himself and what to do and then her hands find him and she guides him through. She’s warm and wet and it’s the best thing he has ever felt. Now he remembers Ron and all of a sudden he’s worried again, he doesn’t want to leave Ron out but has no idea how to include him. Ron, however, has already thought of that, because he guides himself to Harry too and even though Harry has never even considered _that_ possibility, it feels right all of a sudden.

“Alright?” Ron asks behind him and then they’re all moving together, Hermione in front of him and Ron behind him and Harry is in the middle, between them, and it feels so good. 

He doesn’t manage to hold on for long. It feels like no time at all and then he shudders and hits his climax. Ron behind him has only now established a rhythm, and when he asks Hermione, “Did you...?” she shakes her head and he feels embarrassed and bad and just a little bit humiliated, until he sees her mischievous smile. 

“There’s two ways this could go now,” she says and she sounds so business-like, it’s as if they’re in the Gryffindor common room and she’s talking about an essay he botched. “I can take care of myself, or you could take care of me.”

“What do I do?” he tries to ask but he’s not sure whether he managed to get the words out because all of a sudden Ron hits a spot Harry didn’t even know he had and waves of pleasure run all through his body, even though he’s still completely spent.

Hermione looks amused. “Not sure how good your hands are going to be from this position,” she says, then shuffles around and all of a sudden she’s near his mouth. He sends his tongue without even thinking. She’s wet and warm on this end too, and tastes slightly bitter, and it’s hard to know whether he’s doing the right thing when he can’t see her face, but he tries anyway.

He can feel himself becoming hard again, as Ron keeps on moving behind him and Hermione in front of him, and then Ron hits his own climax and gives a shout and thrashes one last time against Harry. Harry accidentally moves his tongue slightly higher, and Hermione writhes and wriggles and makes that moan again but now Harry knows what it means and doesn’t remove his tongue. Ron moves behind him, holding Harry by the shoulder, still close to him even though he’s no longer in him, and then hermione moans deeply and starts shuddering herself. He keeps his tongue moving all through her climax, until she moves away gently.

By now Harry is completely hard, but next to him neither Ron nor Hermione are likely to want to continue. He starts touching himself slowly when another hand meets his and Ron stops its rhythmic movements. 

“Tonight it’s us, mate,” Ron says quietly, then lowers his head to Harry. Harry closes his eyes and groans as he feels the moisture of Ron’s mouth. All of a sudden he can smell Hermione and hear her breaths right next to him. She has recovered, at least a bit, and her hand is gently travelling on his face, moving his sweaty hair away from his scar and then keeps on going over his nose, his cheeks, his mouth, and she lowers her head. Her mouth is on his and Ron’s mouth is on _him_ and only when Hermione breaks away and a rush of cold air meets his half-opened mouth does he realise he has forgotten how to breathe and then he hits his climax again without ever getting the chance to warn Ron and without knowing it, for the first time in months, his mind is free of both Horcruxes and Hallows and he feels so, so alive. 

Ron’s face resurfaces again next to Harry’s. They look at one another, slightly embarrassed, slightly awkward, and now the blue flames are reflected in _his_ eyes. Then Ron’s face breaks into a lopsided grin and he kisses Harry one last time. His lips are no longer dry and still rougher than Hermione’s and now there’s a bitter aftertaste to them but Harry doesn’t mind one bit. 

When they break away from one another, Hermione flicks her wand and they’re all clean again. “Good night, Harry,” she says quietly. Her hand caresses his cheek, and then she gets up.

“Good night,” Ron says as well. He squeezes Harry’s shoulder before following Hermione. 

“Good night,” Harry answers. He closes his eyes and he’s immediately asleep.

He wakes up during the night, before dawn. There’s no sign of Hermione’s blue flames. The entire tent is dark, dark and quiet and still, and the only sound that reaches Harry’s ears are deep, peaceful breaths, Hermione’s and Ron’s, coming from the same place. They are sleeping in the same bed and he is alone in his and all of a sudden he’s not sure whether it was real or maybe he dreamt it all. Sleep takes much longer now.

When he next wakes up it’s already morning. He can see the light through his closed eyelids. He can hear Hermione moving about. The smell of cooking reaches his nostrils. He smiles. It feels like the perfect morning. And then he hears Hermione, talking in whispers to Ron, and Harry hears that word again, _Horcruxes_. All of a sudden he doesn’t want to wake up, not even for breakfast, doesn’t want to leave his bed or even open his eyes, and he tries to fill his mind with comforting thoughts of Hallows as the cold hand of fear reaches for his heart and severs another thread that ties him to reality.


End file.
